Don't Leave Me Leena..
by Knight Of Light
Summary: Bit and Leena song fic. Very sad, or so I think. But, it's a cute fic. Wait, I dunno. Read it and tell me! Plz Read and Review. Major B/L!!


Me: Now all I know is, this is going to be a very sad B/L romance.  
  
Bit: And why's that?  
  
Me: You'll see.  
  
Leena: Nooo!!!! I'm not leaving Bit!! *holds Bit tightly*  
  
Bit: Nice..to..know..you care...for me..but..cant..breathe..  
  
Leena: *lets go* Oh sorry..  
  
Me: Heh, well heres the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, or Linkin Park's song "Forgotten"  
  
  
  
Don't Leave Me Leena...  
  
By: Guy Bushido  
  
  
  
Bit Cloud and Leena Torous now together as a couple, we're driving home in the jeep from their "Date". Leena put her hand on top of Bit's and held it. Bit responded to this reaction with a slight kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Leena." said Bit continuing to drive. "I love you too, Bit." said Leena resting her head on Bit's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chorus(x2):  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
Bottom to top I stop  
  
At the core I've forgotten  
  
In the middle of my thoughts  
  
Taken far from my safety  
  
The picture is there  
  
The memory won't escape me  
  
But why should I care  
  
  
  
  
  
The couple stayed like that for about 10 minutes. Then, clouds started to form and it began to rain. "Oh great, it's raining." said Bit. Bit saw Leena trying to cover herself from the rain, Bit took off his jacket and put it on her covering herself. "Thanks, Bit" said Leena kissing his cheek. "Your welcome, Leena." said Bit putting his arm around her shoulder and now drove with one hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
  
The rain then sends dripping.  
  
acidic question  
  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
  
Then with the eyes shut.  
  
Looking through the rust and rot and dust.  
  
A small spot of light floods the floor  
  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
  
The eyes ease open and its dark again.  
  
  
  
The rain began to come down heavily, and Bit hardly could see the road. But due to his Zoid Warrior instincts he knew what he was doing. "Bit, can you see through all this rain?" asked Leena. "Yeah Leena, it's fine, just don't worry." said Bit smiling. Leena nodded and smiled. But then, Bit couldn't see for a moment and then a hit of the breaks and a loud scream came then...CRASH!!  
  
[Chorus 1x]  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Moving all around.  
  
Screaming of the ups and downs  
  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again.  
  
  
  
There lay now Bit and Leena in a car accident due to the rain. Both Bit and Leena out of the car, Bit on the sidewalk and Leena near Bit. Bit got up slowly, bleeding near his forehead. Bit walked over to Leena and saw her there bleeding in the same area as Bit but in critical condition, he ran to her and picked her up in his arms. "Leena!! Please speak to me!" yelled Bit shedding tears. "Bit..Bit, is that you?" asked Leena. "Leena. Please just hang in there, be strong, make our love be a barrier, don't die on me! Don't Leave Me Leena!" said Bit again still shedding tears.  
  
  
  
[Chorus 2x]  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness pulling me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
  
You bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that  
  
I see it right through you  
  
[7x]  
  
  
  
"Bit, I love you. Never forget that." said Leena smiling. Bit smilied too and said, "I won't forget. Never." He began to cry even more. Bit and Leena came into a passionate kiss, blood running through both of their mouths, but they didn't care, they were together. They parted after about 2-3 minutes needing air. "I love you Bit." said Leena. And then, she died. "LEENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bit yelled at the top of his lungs and hugged her dead body.  
  
  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
[2x]  
  
The End.  
  
Me: *sniffs* That has to be one of the saddest fics I have made.  
  
Bit: *Chokes the author* Bring Leena back! Now!!  
  
Me: *gasps for air* Hey..Its..a fic..cant breathe!!  
  
Bit: *lets go*  
  
Me: Cough, cough, cough. Look, shes over there. Cough, cough.  
  
Leena: Hey Bit.  
  
Bit: Leena! *hugs Leena*  
  
Leena: *hugs Bit back and blushes*  
  
Me: Well the couple untied at the end. Well, Plz review, no flamies. Thanks, later. 


End file.
